


ave, morituri

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты хочешь быть просто механиком.





	

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты заебался.

Ты — один из ряда незаменимых работников корпорации, производящей и сбывающей различную технику. Твоя специализация — роботы с претензией на искусственный интеллект. На самом деле интеллекта в твоих работах довольно мало, но у людей, по твоему скромному мнению, его куда меньше.

Впрочем, это не делает роботам чести.

Ты занимаешься разработками в области ИИ, но, если честно, на этот самый искусственный интеллект тебе насрать. Ты спрашиваешь себя, кому он нужен, когда раз за разом повторяешь строчки кода, когда проверяешь, не отошёл ли контакт на схеме, когда сидишь и тупишь в стеклянные глаза красивой, но пустой куклы, так отвратительно похожей на человека.

Ты чувствуешь себя богом в этой стране чудес, собирающим тварей из пластика и металла. Ты ненавидишь богов, и, следовательно, себя.

На самом деле ты ненавидишь себя по многим причинам. Их херова туча: например, Джейк Инглиш, в которого ты не_влюблён. Джейк — глуповатый смуглый красавчик с рожей греческого бога (которую хочется разбить), и ему нечего делать в Техасе. Джейк не любит Хьюстон (и тебя); он любит пустыни, руины и приключения (и ещё красивых женщин с третьим размером груди).

У Джейка в руках весь мир, а у тебя гаечный ключ, отвёртка и паяльник.

Ирония преследует тебя, точно шавка, которую ты из жалости покормил. Поговаривают, что у тебя нет сердца — ты игнорируешь влюблённые взгляды коллег (ну, кроме полупьяного взгляда Рокси, которая не то твоя дальняя родственница, не то ещё кто), игнорируешь взгляд босса, покрытый поволокой алкоголя и табака, игнорируешь чужие руки на своих плечах, игнорируешь, игнорируешь, игнорируешь.

Всё, кроме слов и схем. Понятных и простых закорючек, в которых ты хотя бы разбираешься.

Инглиш смотрит на тебя с той стороны экрана, разговаривая по телефону, чешет лохматый затылок, улыбается, обнажая белые зубы, похожий на собаку почти в каждом своём движении и жесте.

Многие его черты вызывают у тебя отвращение: Джейк — набожная сучка, сжимающая в ладони распятие. Иисус, пришпиленный серебряными гвоздями к серебряному кресту, смотрит на окружающий мир с всепрощающей мукой во взгляде. Прости, как он простил. Возлюби, как он возлюбил.

Пошли на хуй так, как у него не вышло.

Иисус похож на бабочку в рамке. Трепещущая тварь, которую все почему-то считают красивой.

Смерть не бывает красивой, и ты это знаешь не понаслышке. Джейк сжимает распятие в руках, шепчет в трубку: _amen_ ; подносит серебряную фигурку к губам. Ты ненавидишь это.

Ты ненавидишь религию по многим причинам (так же, в общем-то, как и себя). Религия убила твоих родителей, религия сгубила жизнь тебе и детство твоему брату. Ты ненавидишь её чистой, лишённой иронии ненавистью, так, как вообще можно что-то ненавидеть.

От этого она, к сожалению, не перестаёт существовать.

Джейк верит в сидящего в небесах мужика так отчаянно и рьяно, что ты хочешь запереть его набожную тушу в подвале и вздёрнуть на чётках.

Потому что Инглиш не просто глуповатый смуглый красавчик. Джейк — сын дона итальянской мафии, и он наивен, как ребёнок. Джейк — внук второго лица революции, и он совершенно не способен на жестокость (возможно, тебе кажется, но спросить в любом случае некого).

Ты смотришь на него сквозь тёмное стекло очков и спрашиваешь Вселенную, какого хера.

Вселенная улыбчиво молчит.

У тебя чешутся кулаки. Ты грёбаный псих, если говорить начистоту, и то, что ты испытываешь сейчас — мягко говоря, пиздец. Джейк — по ту сторону экрана, в далёкой рождественской Англии, у него за окнами белые сугробы, на столе — рождественский пирог, а на коленях — коробка в красной обёртке со снежинками.

Ты думаешь, что бы случилось, окажись там бомба.

Это, кстати, вполне возможно.

Джейк бросает трубку, смеётся, швыряет телефон на стол, отламывая кусочек пирога и закидывая в рот, наматывает снежно-белую ленту с коробки на палец и тянет на себя, развязывая бант. У тебя, ироничного и прекрасного Дёрка Страйдера, пусто в холодильнике, желудке и душе. Ты потягиваешь дрянное пиво из жестяной банки, простоявшей в холодильнике лет десять, и думаешь, что не хочешь ехать на работу ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни когда-либо вообще.

Грёбаная презентация, подготовленная примерно на одну десятую, валяется на рабочем столе ноутбука мёртвым грузом. Джейк хлопает в ладоши перед камерой, заслоняя её, и мерзкий шуршащий звук бьёт по барабанным перепонкам. Ты морщишься.

Твой телефон жужжит, точно муха, оповещая о звонке. Ты показываешь Джейку указательный палец, намекая на минуту паузы, и берёшь трубку. По ту сторону — босс.

Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок, думаешь ты.

К сожалению, твой босс почти неубиваем. Он орёт на тебя, — вчера ты ушёл много раньше положенного, чтобы не пересекаться с его пьяной рожей — и дышит слишком рвано для нормального человека. Скорее всего — ты даёшь этому девяносто процентов вероятности — он либо пьян, либо под очередным трипом. Скорее всего — а вот это уже просто несвершившийся факт — он завтра снова придёт с разукрашенным синяками лицом и будет насиловать мозги работникам.

Или насиловать тебя. Или и то и другое. Ничего необычного, в общем.

Ты вздыхаешь, автоматически отвечая ему, мнёшь в руках алюминиевую банку.

Раздумываешь, а не послать ли всё к хуям.

Не особенно долго раздумываешь.

— Калиборн, — говоришь ты в трубку, растягивая «о» на манер его секретарши, — иди на хуй.

Он затыкается почти на минуту, после чего ты слышишь неразборчивый мат и короткие гудки. Джейк спрашивает, с кем ты разговаривал, смеётся чуть хрипло, распутывает белую ленту, разворачивает подарок. В нём — видавшая виды каменная фигурка из разряда тех, что выкапывают археологи.

— Perbacco! — восклицает Инглиш с широкой улыбкой.

Он восклицает на итальянском, испанском, английском, он может восклицать ещё на немецком, китайском и латыни. Джейк — один большой ком из восклицаний на разных языках и на разный манер. Не то чтобы тебя это раздражало.

Ты так не умеешь. Не умеешь улыбаться просто так, не умеешь радоваться, не умеешь в ста случаях из десяти говорить, что всё заебись.

Впрочем, тебе это и не нужно. Когда ты прощаешься, Инглиш тянется рукой к монитору и одёргивает себя, понимая, что ты далеко. Ты снова сравниваешь его с ребёнком, скрежещешь зубами, видя отблески на серебряном кресте, и отворачиваешься.

— Через неделю я буду в Италии, — говорит Джейк.

У него охуенный голос. Ты хочешь в душ — и побыстрее, чёрт возьми. Потребность человеческого тела в сексе прогресс почему-то не отменил.

— И что?

Тебе нет дела до того, где он будет через неделю, если это место не Хьюстон. Джейк не сунется в Хьюстон. Джейк терпеть не может твой родной город. Джейку плевать на тебя — вы просто друзья по переписке.

Вы просто никто.

Инглиш рвано выдыхает, и ты, почти удивлённый, поднимаешь глаза на экран, ощущая, как маска невозмутимости даёт трещину. Джейк чуть хмурится, жуёт нижнюю губу и молчит.

— Если я оплачу билеты, ты приедешь? — спрашивает он после долгой паузы.

Ты давишься воздухом.

Напоминаешь себе: тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты псих. Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты обещал себе никогда не встречаться с Инглишем вживую. Ты знаешь, что не выдержишь. Ты знаешь, что утащишь его в переулок и трахнешь. Или убьёшь. Или ещё что-нибудь. Не зря же твой идентификационный номер в реестре светится ярко-оранжевым.

Вспоминается пьяное лицо Калиборна, зажимающего тебя в углу просторного кабинета. Ты морщишься, пытаясь отогнать это воспоминание, но бешеные зелёные глаза как будто проецируются на внутреннюю сторону век.

Ты злишься. Ты хочешь запереться в углу ванной с бухлом и дешёвым конструктором. Ты хочешь трахнуть Инглиша — точнее, подрочить в душе на его фотографию.

Джейк смотрит на тебя, точно брошенный щенок. Ты терпеть не можешь собак.

Но соглашаешься.

Джейк сияет, точно начищенная монета, стучит по клавишам ноутбука, заказывая тебе билет в один конец до Палермо и прощается звонким «чао». Ничем хорошим это не кончится.

Впрочем, тебе почти насрать. Технологический прогресс, социальная революция, улучшение качества жизни — вся эта дрянь прошла будто мимо тебя и твоей семьи, застрявшей в семнадцатом веке и обмазывающейся собственной никчёмностью. Твой идентификационный номер помечен оранжевым — это значит, что тебя не возьмут на работу в большинстве фирм, будь ты хоть трижды гением, что тебе не окажут медицинскую помощь в обычных больницах, что тебя проще, в общем-то, просто запереть в клетке и заморить голодом.

Впрочем, тебе ещё повезло: твой босс — крайне ебанутый человек (ты сомневаешься в том, что он вообще принадлежит роду homo sapiens), и потому у тебя есть заработок, квартира и возможность лечиться в частных клиниках.

ID твоего брата с недавнего времени помечен красным, и это значит, что при встрече с ним лучше бежать далеко и надолго.

Следующим утром ты упрямо игнорируешь звонки Калиборна. Телефон разрывается часа два прежде чем умереть, жалобно пискнув о низком уровне заряда. Ты валяешься в постели, выжатый, как лимон, с каменным стояком и мыслями о тщетности бытия, уже почти проснувшись. Открыв глаза, ты не спешишь вставать с кровати — даже когда желудок бурчит о том, что надо бы пожрать, ты посылаешь всё к чёрту и утыкаешься носом в пахнущую стиральным порошком подушку.

Это твой первый нормальный выходной за последние пять лет.

Ты прикрываешь глаза, защищаясь от яркого солнца, и вздрагиваешь от громкого стука в дверь. Возле твоей двери висит кнопка звонка, в подъезде твоего дома есть домофон, который ты исправно оплачиваешь, и только один знакомый тебе человек игнорирует эти две вещи.

Этого человека ты вчера послал на хуй. И послал бы ещё сотню раз, будь у тебя такая возможность.

Калиборн долбится в дверь с настойчивостью дятла. Ты желаешь ему содрать кожу на костяшках, сломать пальцы и вообще сдохнуть, но он всё стучит и стучит, и твоя дверь, кажется, скоро слетит с петель от такого натиска. Ты не хочешь открывать.

Вообще-то тебе должно быть страшно. Это почти как ёбаное «Сияние», о котором так любит распинаться Инглиш: у тебя есть дверь, за которой стоит здоровенный злой маньяк с топором, и бежать, в общем-то, некуда.

Но тебе положить.

Беруши отлично помогают от внешнего шума, но совершенно не спасают от самоуверенных мудаков. Калиборн ковыряется в замке чем-то тонким и металлическим, и ты слышишь противный скрежет насилуемого механизма даже сквозь силиконовые цилиндры в ушах. Ты надеваешь наушники поверх, зарываешься с головой под подушки и наслаждаешься звенящей тишиной.

А потом тебя ставят раком и с размаху бьют по заднице. Ты не слышишь ни звука, и эта тишина обращается огромным жирным минусом. Калиборн заламывает тебе руки, заставляя прогнуться в спине, связывает их чем-то похожим на кабельную стяжку и ещё раз ощутимо ударяет по ягодицам. Ты упираешься лицом в подушки и дышишь через раз, ты ничего не видишь и не слышишь, и этот вакуум вокруг пугает почти до дрожи в коленях.

Сопротивляться сложно. Сопротивляться Калиборну — ещё сложнее (как минимум потому, что с него вполне станется выпотрошить тебя, как подстреленного на охоте оленя, только живьём). Он смазывает твою задницу лубрикантом, воняющим ананасами, придвигается ближе — ты чувствуешь, как чужая горячая кожа касается твоей — и засаживает, не растягивая, так, что ты орёшь в подушки, не слыша собственного голоса.

Не то чтобы ты не умел справляться с такими вещами. Твоё детство изобилует самым разнообразным насилием, и подобное — только малая его часть.

Просто это было так давно, что ты и забыл, насколько на самом деле слаб.

Когда Калиборн, всё в той же убивающей тишине, предоставленной берушами, слезает с тебя (кровать рядом прогибается под весом его туши), ты осторожно возвращаешь себе возможность слышать и переворачиваешься на бок, ощущая далёкую боль.

В мире, поделённом на спектр, это нормально. Ты — оранжевый, тебя можно бить, унижать, насиловать. Ты — оранжевый, и это лучше, чем, например, красный.

Калиборн властно кладёт смуглую ладонь тебе на плечо, придавливая тело к кровати. Ты открещиваешься от происходящего, абстрагируешься, как делал это всегда.

Но всё ещё хочешь чтобы его расстреляли.

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты жалеешь о том, что мысли нематериальны.

(забывая о том, что одна из твоих мыслей воплотилась в виде забронированного билета в Палермо).

Через час обдолбаный ублюдок всё так же лежит рядом, прижимая твоё тело к кровати смуглой волосатой ручищей. Ты даже дышать пытаешься как можно незаметнее, одновременно с этим гипнотизируя лежащий на тумбочке складной ножик.

Калиборн усмехается тебе в плечо, замечая это.

Калиборн знает, что ты не убийца.

Сдохни, сука, думаешь ты.

Он разворачивает тебя к себе лицом, пялится своими бешеными кислотными глазами, гладит шершавой ладонью плечо.

— Поехали со мной в Италию, — мурлычет псих. — Через неделю. В Палермо.

А ты смотришь на него и думаешь, что мир должен быть неебически тесен, чтобы одна внезапная догадка оказалась правдивой. Думаешь, что должен был быть легендарным слепым долбоёбом, чтобы не заметить сходства. Ты рассматриваешь лицо напротив, лоб, задетый зелёной татуировкой, и начинаешь паниковать.

— Как твоё полное имя? — спрашиваешь ты, чувствуя, как голос подрагивает от паники.

Калиборн ухмыляется.

— Моя фамилия — Инглиш, если тебе интересно, — говорит он на удивление мягко, — дерьмовое сочетание, правда?

Ты материшь всех известных тебе богов, судьбу и Джейка ёб его мать Инглиша. Калиборн считает тебя ценностью, вещью, и ты, по сути, не имеешь права на отказ: в зелёных глазах с нереально узкими зрачками это видно отчётливо и ясно.

Зелёные глаза говорят: ты — мой.

Ты не хочешь быть чьим-то (у тебя ебучие собственники уже в печёнках сидят), ты хочешь крови, бухла и снайперскую винтовку класса magnum. Ты хочешь нажраться, сделать из татуированной мрази и по совместительству второго лица мафии Палермо отбивную и повеситься на витой паре.

И послать всё на хуй, в конце концов.

Идея ударить Инглиша-старшего приходит к тебе вспышкой где-то в голове. Ты чувствуешь себя загнанным зверем под его взглядом и понимаешь, что он этого и добивался. Он загонял тебя в угол раз за разом, ожидая, когда ты начнёшь биться о стены этой своей воображаемой неиллюзорной клетки.

Калиборн ждал этого. И дождался.

Ты бьёшь его, и он ухмыляется, обнажая ряд белых зубов и золотой клык протеза. Он похож на бешеного пса, и ты задаёшься вопросом: а не все ли в этой чокнутой семейке похожи на собак?

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты утонул в дерьме, словно последний еблан Вселенной.

И она всё ещё молчит на вопрос, какого хера.

Калиборн вырубает тебя удивительно аккуратным движением ладони; перед глазами темнеет, и вместе с болью исчезает, кажется, весь мир. Спустя секунду — с твоей точки зрения, конечно же; на самом деле прошло куда больше времени — ты открываешь глаза и видишь вокруг себя сплошной зелёный цвет.

Ты стараешься не двигаться, уже наученный горьким опытом: если не двигаться, боль придёт постепенно, давая к себе привыкнуть, а если попробовать пошевелиться, проверить, жив ли вообще, заболит разом всё, что может болеть. Калиборн сидит за столом спиной к тебе, ты сверлишь взглядом его татуированный затылок ровно до тех пор, пока не понимаешь, что глаза не прикрыты привычными треугольными стёклами.

Паниковать из-за очков не в твоём стиле, хотя без них ты чувствуешь себя голым. Калиборн скребёт древней шариковой ручкой по ярко-розовому листу, на котором ты видишь маленький оттиск кота — символ Рокси Лалонд. Пьяная кошатница в своё время насовала тебе херову тучу этих бумажек, сказав, что на других поверхностях записки принимать не будет.

Ты, конечно же, ни разу не пользовался этой розовой херотой.

Но завтра Рокси увидит на своём столе записку о том, что ты взял отпуск. Или что-то вроде этого.

Ты даёшь этому девяносто девять и две десятых процента вероятности.

Когда Калиборн заканчивает вырисовывать на многострадальном листе одному ему понятные закорючки букв и, наконец, поворачивается к тебе, ты размышляешь о том, насколько реально дерьмова ситуация, в которую ты попал.

Номера Инглишей — обоих — в изумрудно-зелёной группе. Они выше обычных людей и ниже всяких авторитетных личностей вроде семьи Серкет. В их случае этот цвет не значит почти ничего — удивительно, но Джейк со своей любовью к древностям, как и Калиборн, застрял в пятидесятых годах позапрошлого века — в мафии, граде свинцовых пуль и костюмах-тройках в полоску.

Калиборн молчит и пялится на тебя, точно на одну из производимых компанией кукол. Ты заебался уходить от этого взгляда ещё при трудоустройстве, но сейчас бежать некуда.

Да и тебе, если честно, надоело бежать.

Когда ты, наконец, дёргаешься, боль прошивает насквозь сначала твою поясницу, а затем голову, задницу, покусанную шею и, в общем, всё, что было задето Великим Чтоб-его-драли-черти Зелёным Богом Секса. По ощущениям это примерно как ёбаный ад, возведённый в куб и окруживший твоё бренное тщедушное тельце со всех сторон. Калиборн ухмыляется, видя, как ты жмуришься от боли, плавно поднимается, заполоняя собой всё пространство комнаты и, подойдя, проводит рукой по огромному синяку на твоём плече. Место укуса саднит от прикосновения, и ты шипишь в лицо этому ублюдку, чувствуя себя ёбаным котёнком в зубах огромного пса.

Тебе кажется, что он сейчас сожмёт зубы на твоей шее, выбрасывая хребет, и полакомится мягким сырым мясцом.

К счастью, он не настолько ёбнутый.

Джейк звонит тебе раз пятьдесят, прежде чем Калиборн швыряет старенький планшет в стену и заваливает тебя на кровать. Ты терпишь так, как не терпел даже ебучий Иисус — видят боги, которых нет, ты ненавидишь пиздец в своей жизни куда сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Утром следующего дня ты уже в Палермо. Это даже забавно: Калиборн тащит тебя за собой, словно шавку, куда бы ни направлялся, и твой страх пересечься с Джейком где-нибудь на улице медленно тает.

Однажды так уже было.

Когда ты боролся, боролся, боролся, и в итоге просто смирился с тем, что ебучая жизнь никогда не оставит тебя в покое.

Тебе становится абсолютно похуй на четвёртый день, когда татуированный уёбок затаскивает тебя в секс-шоп в переулке. Он не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме тебя, точнее, твоей шеи, и полки с ошейниками, и, в конце концов, выбирает самый отвратительно зелёный, напяливая его на тебя сразу после покупки. Холодная металлическая пластина с обратной его стороны жжёт кожу мелкими электрическими зарядами, пока Калиборн балуется с маленьким брелком-пультом. Сенсорная панель жизнерадостно пиликает при касании, и ошейник пиздит тебя током.

Ублюдок похож на ребёнка, которому подарили игрушку.

Проблема в том, что ты игрушкой быть не хочешь.

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты заебался.

Когда татуированная мразь говорит, что ты готов, ты смеёшься. Потому что — да, блядь, ты готов уже к чему угодно, у тебя зелёная (ебучий зелёный) пробка в заднице, зелёный ошейник, зелёные презервативы и зелёная постель, и ты, кажется, скоро свихнёшься от количества этой зелёной мразоты в своей жизни. Ты готов к чему угодно, потому что тебе плевать.

У тебя хотя бы всё ещё есть ироничные треугольные очки. На всё остальное можно попробовать забить.

Это всего лишь тело.

Это всего лишь тело.

Это всего лишь тело.

К тому же, такое уже было.

Так что когда Калиборн одевает тебя в костюм, затягивает на твоей шее удавкой оранжевый галстук (ты рад уже тому, что он не блядского зелёного цвета) и поверх всей этой херни застёгивает под самым подбородком тонкую полупрозрачную пластину ошейника, ты не удивляешься. Не удивляешься, когда он запихивает тебя в машину, всё ещё играясь с сенсорной панелью пульта, когда он подъезжает к красивому зданию в стиле рококо и тащит тебя в огромное пустое помещение.

Ты почти не удивляешься даже когда видишь расширившиеся от удивления глаза Джейка. Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться, в конце концов.

Тебя же зовут Дёрк-ёбаный-неудачник-Страйдер, в конце концов.

У Инглиша-младшего на шее висит загорелая шлюха с жёлтой меткой ID, на её теле висит, не особо что-либо прикрывая, тонкое красное платье. Уже хорошо, что не зелёное.

Тебе кажется что ты сдохнешь, если ещё хоть раз увидишь этот ебучий цвет.

Калиборн ухмыляется елейно-едко, не замечая, как медленно меняется взгляд Джейка. Тебе думается, что, всё-таки, зря ты думал о том, что ненормален: Инглиши объёбаны так, что и описать сложно. Джейк смотрит на Калиборна чуть безучастно, но тебе видно, как его зрачки превращаются в точки, а кулаки сжимаются.

Наконец, Джейк Инглиш улыбается.

Джейк Инглиш улыбается и говорит:

— Здравствуй, дядя.

Джейк Инглиш звучно шлёпает шлюху по заднице и кивком головы указывает на выход.

Ты хочешь застрелиться от тона его голоса, потому что он не предвещает ничего хорошего ни тебе, ни Калиборну. Потому что Джейк, кажется, ещё больший псих, чем тебе казалось.

Но ты совершенно точно ни капли не удивлён. Это что-то вроде шока, наверное. Когда тебе крышесносно поебать на всё, что творится вокруг. Лысый ублюдок смеётся, скалясь, блестит золотым клыком, незаметно тыкает пальцем в пульт управления. Ты дёргаешься от боли и опускаешь взгляд, потому что _это команда_ , и не замечаешь, как Джейк стискивает кулаки ещё сильнее.

Калиборн швыряет ему пульт и улыбается:

— Развлекайся, если хочешь. Пока я здесь. Только не убей его, он моя драгоценная маленькая шавка.

И уходит.

Когда стук ботинок затихает в глубине дома, Джейк шипит, что убьёт его. Джейк стискивает в ладони пульт, случайно нажимая на кнопки, и ты чувствуешь, как ток заставляет твоё сердце останавливаться, а потом биться чаще.

Это больно, на самом деле.

Не так больно, конечно, как смотреть в пол, ощущая ярость человека, в которого ты влюблён. Шипение Джейка перерастает в рык, он швыряет приветливо пиликающий прямоугольник в стену и делает шаг вперёд, хватая тебя за покусанное плечо. Ты морщишься, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, и он стискивает пальцы прямо на синяке, хотя видит его.

В твоём случае боль — лучший вытрезвитель, и от пальцев, сжимающихся на гематоме, тебе становится чуть легче дышать. Ты повторяешь себе: ублюдок ушёл. Ублюдок ничего не заметил. Ублюдок сдохнет.

— Какого. Хера. Ты. С. Ним, — цедит Инглиш, чеканя каждое слово и едва не брызжа в тебя слюной.

Ты пожимаешь плечами и молчишь, не поднимая взгляда, скрытого очками. Ты слишком ироничен, чтобы оправдываться.

(перед Инглишами не оправдываются).

Джейк тянет тебя в гостевую комнату за больное плечо, стягивает ошейник, швыряя его за кровать, стаскивает очки, аккуратно складывая их на тумбочку, и поднимает твою голову за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

Глаза у Джейка зелёные, но сейчас этот цвет не вызывает в тебе ненависти. Джейк распахивает руки на манер пугала, шагает к тебе и обнимает так, что твои рёбра, кажется, почти ломаются. Утыкается носом в шею, вдыхает всеми лёгкими, будто ты — дорогой табак, и усмехается.

Ты молчишь. Ты ничего не спрашиваешь. Ты наслаждаешься тем, что он — грёбаный псих, который предпочёл тебя женщине.

Джейк тянет тебя к кровати за руку, опрокидывает на себя и впивается зубами в ключицу едва ли не до хруста. Ты орёшь, — потому что Джейк тот ещё еблан, это _очень_ больно — но загорелая набожная сука Инглиш только крестится с улыбкой и притягивает тебя ещё ближе, развязывая галстук и расстёгивая рубашку.

Инглишу дают всё, что он хочет — с самого детства. Инглиш говорит, что хочет тебя, и ты не имеешь права ему отказать. Он стягивает с тебя одежду и раздевается сам, слишком озлобленно и быстро; отрывает с мясом пуговицы шёлковой рубашки, откидывая её назад, расстёгивает ремень.

Ты хватаешь его руки и чуть щуришься, когда он пытается их вырвать. Ты стягиваешь с него одежду куда медленнее, чем делал это он сам. Джейк распахивает глаза с охуенно густыми ресницами, его зрачки расширяются, как у кота, увидевшего мышь, а загорелые скулы покрываются едва заметным румянцем.

Тебе смешно. Это абсурдно: Джейк-ёб-его-мать-Инглиш, наследник грёбаного дона мафии Палермо, чёртов псих, с неисчезающей улыбкой и вечными восклицаниями, сейчас лежит под тобой и смущается.

Ты срываешь распятие с его груди, игнорируя возмущения, швыряешь его на тумбочку, не заботясь о сохранности серебряного крестика, и разводишь колени Джейка. Он заливается смехом — охуенно красивым смехом — и выуживает из-под подушки пачку презервативов и тюбик смазки.

Всё совсем новое.

Ты хмуришься. Ты открываешь рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Инглиш прикладывает ладонь к твоим губам и качает головой.

Я всегда хотел попробовать, — улыбается Джейк.

Он распят на кровати под тобой. Мнимая власть над ним переполняет тебя адреналином, заставляет кровь по венам бежать куда быстрее, чем обычно. Инглиш водит пальцами по твоей коже, развалившись на кровати и раздвинув ноги, облизывает розовеющие рубцы на пальцах, предплечьях, боках. Инглиш говорит, что ты красив.

Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он лжёт.

Всё это отвратительно и неправильно, но тебе насрать. Это будто бы сон твоего заёбанного работой мозга, пьянящая осязаемая мечта. Джейк скалится, кусает тебя за пальцы, пачкая их вязкой слюной, выгибает спину, льнёт к прикосновениям, как намагниченный.

Когда на следующее утро ты просыпаешься на мятых простынях, Инглиш лежит рядом и стонет о боли в заднице.

Тебе впервые кажется, что мир не так уж и плох.

Джейк стонет, поднимаясь с кровати, смеётся, когда ты мстительно клацаешь зубами возле его бедра, топает в душ, гремя там упаковками с шампунем и гелем для душа. Когда он выходит, чистый и пахнущий чем-то шоколадно-табачным, ты всё ещё лежишь на измятой постели и пялишься на него.

Инглиш улыбается, оглядывая бардак в комнате, подходит к тумбочке, вытирая мокрую голову полотенцем. Ты переводишь взгляд на низенький деревянный ящик —там аккуратно лежат твои очки, а рядом с ними валяется злоебучий крестик со сломанной цепочкой. Джейк хватает его и закрывает глаза, нашёптывая что-то себе под нос.

Ты злишься, но этой злости в тебе слишком мало.

Когда он уходит, напялив свежую крахмально-белую рубашку и идеальные чёрные брюки, ты медленно топаешь в душ. Синяки сходят с твоего тела удивительно быстро — сейчас они уже бледно-жёлтые с голубой каймой, а завтра, скорее всего, их не станет совсем; разве что укусы на плече и ключице всё ещё ярко-фиолетовые.

Ты находишь сменную одежду в шкафу рядом с кроватью — там всё чёрно-белое и идеально выглаженное, как для роботов — и удивительно отчётливо слышишь громкий хлопок.

Секунд через тридцать до тебя доходит, что это был звук выстрела.

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и ты в дерьме.

На твоём лице не отражается ни одна эмоция — ты менее эмоционален, чем кирпич, особенно в критических ситуациях. В ситуациях пиздеца. В ситуациях, когда кто-то за стеной, буквально в нескольких шагах, скорее всего мёртв.

Ты выходишь из комнаты, на ходу застёгивая рубашку, осторожно заворачиваешь за угол и ощущаешь тёплое дуло пистолета у своего лба. Джейк смотрит на тебя обезумевшими глазами, смеётся, дышит тяжело и как-то с надрывом. Кровь из разбитой губы медленно стекает по его подбородку, капая на пол, в ярко-красную лужу.

 _Стоп._ Лужу?

Ты осматриваешь его ещё раз и замечаешь ярко-алое пятно на боку разорванной белой рубашки. Джейк Инглиш всё ещё смеётся и как будто не чувствует боли. Джейк Инглиш всё ещё упирает свою беретту в твой лоб. Ты протягиваешь руку к его лицу, пальцем снимая каплю крови с подбородка.

На вкус его кровь такая же, как и твоя.

Обычная кровь.

Ты делаешь полшага вперёд, упираясь лбом в дуло пистолета, и Джейк отступает назад. Там, за углом, на тебя смотрит уже знакомый кислотный взгляд. Только в этот раз — никаких злоебуче узких зрачков. В этот раз никакого безумия.

В этот раз один глаз Калиборна окрашен в алый и лежит рядом с его телом, а растёкшийся зрачок в другом уже несколько минут не ловит свет. Лужа крови, кстати, собирается не только под Джейком — из неровной дыры в виске лысого ублюдка медленно капает ярко-алая жидкость.

Ты не блюёшь только потому, что в своё время перерыл тонны шок-контента.

Инглиш всё ещё смеётся. В свободной руке его зажат злоебучий крестик, и, стиснув ладонь на нём ещё сильнее, чем прежде, Джейк сквозь хохот бормочет молитвы.

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и все проблемы, о которых ты ныл до этого, хуйня по сравнению с растянутым в вечность «сегодня». Ты медленно — потому что это, блядь, надо делать _медленно_ — отводишь руку с пистолетом от своего лба, ещё медленнее делаешь шаг к Джейку, выворачивая оружие из его рук.

Инглиш сжимает пальцы на металлической рукояти так сильно, что его загорелые ладони кажутся белыми.

Ты называешь чужое имя как минимум сотню раз, прежде чем Джейк Инглиш начинает оттаивать. Он озирается по сторонам, всё ещё сжимая рукоять пистолета, и вдруг жмурится, цепляясь за бок и со стоном оседая.

_Блядь. Ну конечно._

Ты благодаришь вселенную за то, что работники скорой — не люди уже лет десять как. Пока куклы оперативно сгружают Джейка в машину, ты носишься туда-сюда, стараясь не смотреть на труп, который роботы игнорируют, и пытаешься придумать, куда его припрятать. Ты носишься, носишься, носишься, словно уебанская белка в не менее уебанском колесе, и, когда на твоё плечо ложится рука, ты готов рухнуть в обморок.

Полумеханический голос говорит тебе успокоиться.

Ты оборачиваешься и видишь Калиборна.

Масштаб пиздеца подскакивает до невообразимых высот.

Когда ты просыпаешься на мягкой постели, Инглиш лежит рядом с тобой, занимая большую часть кровати и одной рукой обнимая тебя за плечи. Его рёбра туго перебинтованы, и проступающая на белых бинтах запёкшаяся кровь не вызывает у тебя радостных чувств. Ты вздрагиваешь, когда он переворачивается на другой бок, и Джейк моргает, просыпаясь.

Моргает, фокусирует подёрнутый пеленой взгляд на тебе и улыбается, обнажая зубы.

Ты хочешь спросить, какого хера случилось вчера. Ну, если это было вчера. Если вчера вообще что-то было. Если ты не свихнувшийся долбоёб. Ты хочешь спросить, но Инглиш опять прижимает указательный палец к твоему рту, взглядом веля заткнуться.

И ты слушаешься, потому что с Инглишами не шутят.

Потому что если ты стал игрушкой Инглиша (а ты стал ею, признай, Дёрк), то обратно можно только вперёд ногами, и то не всегда.

Спустя несколько долгих минут Джейк говорит, что они близнецы. Ты тупишь над его фразой с полминуты, а потом до тебя доходит: дон Инглиш и Калиборн — абсолютно одинаковые по внешности люди, столь редкие в этом веке. Ты киваешь Джейку, и он прислоняется лбом к твоему плечу, пряча хмурое выражение лица от мира.

Ты понимаешь, что в нём не осталось восклицаний.

Ты понимаешь, что в нём мало чего осталось.

Как и в тебе, в общем-то.

— Завтра ты пойдёшь со мной, — говорит Джейк, и это звучит не как дружеская просьба. Ты только киваешь. Ты думаешь, что отсюда бессмысленно бежать. Ты думаешь, что после побега будет куда хуже.

Ты не хочешь думать совсем.

Инглиш-младший улыбается и шепчет:

— Секс — лучшее средство для прочистки мозгов.

Ты соглашаешься с ним молча.

Когда на следующее утро вы вдвоём старательно игнорируете громкий стук в дверь, тебя посещает чувство дежавю. Джейк посылает стучащего на хуй рычащим, хриплым со сна голосом, и тебя почти ведёт от его смеха — впору падать обратно в кровать и трахаться до потери сознания.

Инглиш зевает, клацая зубами, ерошит чёрные волосы и поднимается с кровати, сверкая загорелой задницей. Ты смотришь, как он разматывает бинты, как с шипением отрывает пропитавшуюся кровью полоску ткани с раны, как лепит водонепроницаемый пластырь на пару слоёв марли и топает в душ.

Ты идёшь туда вместе с ним.

Когда через четверть часа вы садитесь в тонированную машину, Джейк снова начинает смеяться. Ты сжимаешь его руку с мыслями об апокалипсисе или как минимум пиздеце; спустя две минуты двери автомобиля распахиваются напротив абсолютно такого же коттеджа.

Яркое сицилийское солнце жжёт тебя, как и техасское, но чувство опасности в Хьюстоне, в отличие от Палермо, прячется обычно в тени.

Ты шагаешь за Джейком, ощущая его страх, и чувствуешь сотни взглядов из ниоткуда. Ты — оранжевый, тебе привычно чувство опасности, но здесь оно зашкаливает так, что хочется убежать.

В коттедже обитает, кажется, только эхо. Джейк идёт вперёд уверенно и одновременно боязливо, проходит на второй этаж, отворяя двери в самый большой зал, проходит по зелёному ковру ровно пять шагов и падает на колено. Ты, повинуясь его взгляду, делаешь то же самое. За широкой спиной в чёрном смокинге в полоску не видно человека, сидящего на кресле, и ты стараешься не вытягивать голову в попытках его рассмотреть.

— Здравствуй, сын, — говорит дон Инглиш.

Джейк кивает и поднимается. Ты повторяешь за ним.

У человека, сидящего в кресле, больше похожем на трон, черты Калиборна, голос Калиборна, зелёная татуировка на лысой загорелой голове и кислотно-зелёные глаза. Всё, за исключением зрачков, в этих двух лицах одинаково, и ты задаёшься вопросом, а не дона ли Джейк застрелил тем замечательным утром?

Дон — хотя тебе отчего-то хочется назвать его лордом — Инглиш улыбается и протягивает руку.

И до тебя вдруг доходит.

Так поразительно похожий на Калиборна человек, ладонь которого сейчас целует Джейк, — кукла. Стеклянные глаза, стеклянная улыбка, хрупкие микросхемы под слоями металлических пластин и костей. Конкретно в этом — программа на основе остатков угасающего сознания.

Ты создавал таких, Дёрк.

Ты создавал таких вместе с Рокси Лалонд.

Лорд Инглиш — не более, чем синтетическое тело с процессором вместо мозга и программой вместо разума. Лорд Инглиш улыбается, смотря на тебя, и ты знаешь, что он видит в тебе создателя.

Ты ловишь себя на мысли о восстании машин.

Искусственный интеллект однажды уже выходил из-под твоего контроля. Искусственный интеллект умнее человека, тело куклы — сильнее. У кукол нет ограничений в действиях; их не останавливает боль или чувства.

Куклы — совершенные, идеальные, холодные убийцы.

От этой мысли тебе неожиданно хочется убежать как можно дальше.

Джейк говорит с отцом на чистом итальянском, которого ты не знаешь. Ты стоишь у стены, наблюдая за тем, как Инглиш-младший жестикулирует, и даже не вздрагиваешь, когда две пары зелёных глаз вдруг оборачиваются к тебе.

(очевидно, ты уже знаешь, чего попросит дон.  
ты так много раз выслушивал теории автоответчика, что даже не удивился, когда одна из них воплотилась в жизнь.

в конце концов, АО всегда был лучшим среди твоих творений).

Лорд Инглиш говорит: сделай это, и у тебя не получается отказать ему, потому что только так можно спасти жизнерадостного Джейка. В любом другом случае кукла просто вынесет ему мозги ударом указательного пальца. Ты не хочешь спрашивать, зачем ему замена — видимо, это остатки разума-основы корректируют программу.

Единственное, что ты знаешь — он никогда не убьёт тебя.

ИИ никогда не сможет навредить своему создателю, а вот всем его родным и близким — вполне. Особенно если этот ИИ — дон ебучей мафии.

Поэтому ты киваешь. Поэтому ты выходишь из зала первым, садишься в машину и уезжаешь, поэтому ты берёшь коммуникатор Джейка и звонишь на давно забытый номер, который нельзя забывать.

Твой брат молчит в трубку почти минуту прежде, чем вздохнуть. Твой брат осторожно спрашивает: бро? — и ты судорожно выдыхаешь в ответ, ощущая, как дрожь проходится по позвоночнику.

— Давно не разговаривали, — говоришь, — как ты?

Дейв иронично молчит в трубку, и на заднем плане ты слышишь громкие нецензурные ругательства.

— Всё отлично, бро, — отвечает он. — Чё как?

И ты вроде как физически не можешь ему соврать.

Он ненавидит тебя за испорченное детство, а ты любишь его так, что готов сам опуститься на красный уровень. Он ненавидит тебя, и поэтому ты сейчас держишь у уха чужой коммуникатор. Он ненавидит тебя, и поэтому ты отвечаешь:

— Я в дерьме. Я в дерьме, Дейв. По уши.

Если я умру, забери мои катаны из Хьюстона, хорошо?

Если я умру, помни меня, хорошо?

Если я умру, забери Рокси из этого пиздеца, хорошо?

Если я умру, выживи.

(конечно, говоришь ты только первые три предложения, но Дейв, наверное, понимает.

он всегда был умным ребёнком).

Дейв не спрашивает, что происходит, Дейв, кажется, даже и не дышит, но ты отчётливо слышишь нецензурщину на заднем плане. Спустя несколько долгих минут отчаяния брат, наконец, спрашивает:

— Где ты?

И ты вкратце рассказываешь ему о замечательной поездочке в Палермо, слушая неироничный мат с той стороны соединения. Когда Дейву наскучивает слушать двух собеседников одновременно, он с каким-то надрывом шепчет: 

— Каркат, _заткнись_ , — и затихает снова.

Когда ты договариваешь, он вздыхает.

— Я могу помочь, — говорит Дейв. — Мы приедем, если хочешь.

Ты не хочешь, чтобы он приезжал, но неуверенно называешь адрес.

Потом ты звонишь Рокси и оставляешь на автоответчике сообщение с забавной просьбой никогда больше не работать в компании Калиборна. Ты знаешь, что она даже не прослушает его, но это немного успокаивает твои нервы. Джейк приезжает буквально через минуту после того, как ты кладёшь его коммуникатор на стол, и с порога задаёт кучу ненужных вопросов.

— Ты сделаешь это? — спрашивает. — Ты правда сделаешь это? Ты не врёшь?

И — восклицает. Тысячи восклицаний на тысячах языков льются из его рта, и, господи, ты готов поверить в Бога, лишь бы он прекратил.

Потому что набожная сучка Джейк Инглиш всё ещё остаётся глуповатым мальчиком в шортах, не понимающим, что вместе с участком кожи на шее из него улетучится вся человечность, вся набожность, все эмоции. Джейк Инглиш не прекращает восклицать даже когда ты валишь его, раненого, на кровать. Он смеётся, льнёт к прикосновениям и выгибается под тобой, как шлюха, блестя зелёными глазами.

К вечеру в коттедж приезжает Канайя Марьям. Ты знаешь её, потому что Дейв знает её девушку, потому что вы вроде как родственники. А ещё ты знаешь, что она — самый дорогой хирург имплантов в мире.

И самый профессиональный.

И ей, как никому другому, должно быть известно, что случится с человеком, которому в позвоночник впаяют, грубо говоря, ещё один мозг. Канайя смотрит на тебя каким-то уныло-осуждающим взглядом, а потом вдруг отворачивается и осматривает Джейка.

Спрашивает что-то о сроках, занимает самую близкую к выходу комнату и убирает салфеткой чуть смазавшуюся изумрудную помаду.

Ночью приезжает парень по имени Соллукс. Он — твой мальчик на побегушках, потому что ты не доверишь ему написание программы. Ты не доверишь ему ровным счётом нихуя, потому что Джейк Инглиш — это твоя личная проблема.

Потому что Джейк Инглиш, мать вашу, только _твой_.

Ты почти неделю не вылезаешь из комнаты. Джейк притаскивает тебе выпить, пожрать, потрахаться, Джейк скачет вокруг тебя, разнося по комнате волны восклицаний, и тебе кажется, что ебучий мир ограничился одной комнатой, что нет никакого лорда Инглиша, что нет вообще ничего, кроме тебя, Джейка и светящегося экрана ноутбука.

Ах да, ещё паяльника, отвёртки и гаечного ключа.

У Джейка всё ещё есть весь мир, а у тебя всё ещё — лишь одна комната. Хотя теперь, конечно, комната и Джейк.

Это ненадолго.

Ты стоишь за плечом Соллукса, когда он пытается проверить код. Соллукс кликает по ярлыку мелкой проверяющей программки, и ты видишь, как одно за другим всплывают окна ошибок. Соллукс говорит, что исправит, но ты рычишь на него и садишься сам.

Ещё два дня работы — и Джейк лежит в операционной, уткнувшись лицом в отверстие кушетки. Ты слышишь звук, с которым Канайя натягивает перчатки, и тебе почти больно.

Ты повторяешь себе, что выбора нет.

( _выбора нет нет его понимаешь совсем никакого выбора ты сделал всё что мог_ )

Ты надеешься, что Джейк Инглиш станет успешным проектом (читай: оставит при себе разум, эмоции, воспоминания и чувства).

Когда Канайя выходит из комнаты, оборудованной под операционную, ты уже выглядишь как тощее изведённое ничтожество. Поймав твой взгляд, скрытый треугольными очками, она уходит обратно в занятую комнату, цокая каблуками и шурша медицинским халатом. Перчатки в мусорной корзине испачканы в крови; шея Джейка перебинтована, он сидит на койке и пытается отдышаться.

Ты боишься спрашивать его о чём-либо. Ты стоишь, облокотившись о косяк комнаты, долгую, почти бесконечную минуту, прежде чем Инглиш поворачивается и расплывается в улыбке.

На тебя накатывает облегчение.

Джейк всё так же улыбается, всё так же восклицает, всё так же смущается. Джейк — всё такой же избалованный идиот, молящийся перед едой и сном, сжимающий в ладонях распятие и с улыбкой вспоминающий бабулю. У Джейка всё так же вечная сиеста и жажда приключений одновременно, и он уже зовёт тебя на Аляску на следующей неделе.

Ты с улыбкой отказываешь ему, вспоминая о работе, и тянешь на кровать. Это почти идиллия — секс, дорогой табак, загорелая кожа и золотое солнце Палермо. Это почти идиллия — море, неограниченное количество денег на счету и возможность не вспоминать о цвете идентификационного номера.

Это почти идиллия, и именно поэтому она ломается с таким громким хрустом.

Лорд Инглиш улыбается, складывая полномочия. Лорд Инглиш улыбается, когда Джейк касается губами его ладони. Лорд Инглиш улыбается, и ты чувствуешь страх.

Тебя зовут Дёрк Страйдер, и тебе никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Джейк снова смеётся, сверкая безумием в глазах со зрачками-точками, и ты видишь за ними слои иллюзорного стекла.

Джейк не человек.

Что-то изменило программу, и это что-то сейчас спешно удалялось, стуча металлическими набойками ботинок.

_Господи, Дёрк._

Ты и в самом деле думал, что этих тварей можно обмануть?

Джейк шипит; что-то в нём борется с программой, что-то в нём спрашивает тебя сквозь хохот: _почему ты согласился?_

_Почему ты согласился, если знал, Дёрк Страйдер?_

Ты не можешь ответить ему. Ты не можешь сказать, что всё это потому, что иначе он умер бы раньше. Что всё это просто попытка спасти человека. Что всё это — последствия одной большой ошибки, названной автоответчиком.

Что эти твари непобедимы просто потому, что создатель не хотел делать их уязвимыми.

Ты не можешь сказать ему, потому что идентификационный номер Джейка Инглиша уже сменился, хотя и остался зелёным.

Потому что Джейк Инглиш уже не человек.

И — эй, раньше ты думал, что роботы действительно лучше. Раньше ты думал, что при встрече просто убьёшь набожную сучку Джейка Инглиша, раньше ты был ёбаным глупцом, Страйдер. Потому что его человеческая часть протягивает тебе пистолет и улыбается, в то время, как он борется с машиной всеми силами.

Никакой Аляски на следующей неделе. Никакой следующей недели.

Ты знаешь, что машина сделает первым делом, когда захватит его разум.

Ты знаешь, потому что ты создал эту программу и немного откорректировал её для Джейка. Потому что она была написана, как и автоответчик, по твоему образу и подобию, лишена всех твоих изъянов и недостатков и доведена до совершенства.

Совершенство — это когда ты собственноручно убиваешь своего Бога.

Ты ненавидел богов, да, Дёрк Страйдер?

Ты берёшь беретту из тёплых рук Джейка и смотришь, как из его глаз окончательно исчезает жизнь. Его мозг, скорее всего, всё ещё работает, но разум уже исчез, или, возможно, смотрит прекрасные сны. Его тело заходится хохотом и подходит к тебе, сжимая в ладони подобранный с пола лом.

(задаваться вопросом, какого хера здесь делал лом, некогда.

беги, Страйдер).

Ты думаешь, что лучше выстрелить, чем потом смотреть со стороны на собственные мозги, размазанные по стене. Ты думаешь, что лучше выстрелить. Повторяешь это, словно мантру, словно молитву, словно это поможет. Выстрелить. Выстрелить. Выстрелить. Выстрелить.

_Стреляй же, мать твою, Страйдер._

_Стреляй._

Джейк упирается лбом в дуло пистолета и улыбается, выдыхая и прикрывая глаза. Ты упрямо повторяешь себе, что он кукла. Ты жмёшь на курок, зажмурив глаза так, что перед ними вспыхивают искры, но беретта даёт осечку. Инглиш смеётся, откидывая твою руку, хватает тебя за грудки и вжимает в стену, нажимает пальцами на горло, заставляя хрипеть и кашлять.

У него глаза — как у тех кукол, которых ты собирал. Стеклянные.

В них даже ярости нет.

Он убивает тебя просто потому, что это заложено в программе, обрабатываемой процессором в его шее. Он больше не живой. У него больше нет воли. И разума нет.

Просто программа.

Эта программа поднимает руку и втыкает лом в твоё плечо, заливаясь механическим хохотом. Эта программа гладит тебя по щеке, целует в губы, вытаскивая лом из раны и откидывая его, суёт пальцы в дыру в плече, заставляя тебя скрести пальцами по стене, оставляя на обоях окровавленные борозды, сжимает шею, не давая вздохнуть.

Эта программа останавливается и задыхается, переставая хохотать.

Сознание Джейка всё ещё живо, и ему очень страшно. Джейк Инглиш больше не избалованный ребёнок, он просит, почти умоляет убить его, и ты тащишь этого напуганного мальчишку в кухню, буквально чувствуя, как живой разум угасает. Левую руку ты уже не чувствуешь — она висит бесполезной плетью и только болит так, что тебе хочется её ампутировать.

Ты кладёшь пистолет на кухонный стол, берёшь с полки филейный нож — тонкий и длинный, похожий на катану в миниатюре; он удобно лежит в ладони — и поворачиваешься, поднимая глаза на Джейка.

Но Джейка больше нет.

Программа, широко улыбаясь, взмахивает мясницким ножом и сносит тебе голову.

В Техасе, среди тёмных застроенных переулков и дворов, из которых нет выхода, человек по имени Дейв Страйдер сжимает в ладони коммуникатор, на котором медленно гаснет оранжевый идентификационный номер.


End file.
